Wild Child
by QuinniFabray
Summary: Santana used to get away with a lot of things... Up until now. After one too many times going overboard, Santana gets sent to boarding school. With the help of her newly made friends, she works hard to mess everything up in an attempt to get kicked out. ON HIATUS.
1. Trashing

**A/N: So this fic's based on the movie Wild Child, but I've changed it a lot so I didn't think there was any need to make it a crossover :)**

**I also based this chapter a little on the episode of Modern Family when Haley, her friend and Alex trash someone's locker, but I tried to change it as much as I could :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Trashing<p>

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this," Sophie said.

Santana and her friend, Sophie, were just finishing eating lunch at their favorite restaurant, Breadstix. They'd spent the whole morning shopping, and they surprisingly needed a break.

"What?" Santana pressed, straightening up in interest.

"Nothing. It's really bad," Sophie smiled.

Santana gasped in excitement. "Tell me!"

Sophie put down her drink of coke. "Okay! When you and Puck were broken up, he went out with one of the cheerleaders and then Gabrielle said _you_ were a skank and got all up on him!"

Santana gasped again. "Oh, my God! But she's so nice to me!"

"To your face, that's how she plays," Sophie stated, taking another sip of coke.

Santana smiled mischievously. "Well now she's gonna see how we play."

Sophie returned the mischievous grin. "What are we gonna do?"

Santana knew exactly what to do. She thought about going all Lima Heights on all three; Puck, the cheerleader and that loud mouth, but she had other plans. It would piss them all off and no doubt get them in trouble, and it would make her laugh and be proud. She just needed to wait until it was dark so no one would see them.

―

That night came quick. She and Sophie had changed into darker clothes since they didn't want to get caught and there were a few houses opposite the street.

Santana drove to McKinley High – their school. She parked on the opposite side of the school where it was less likely to be seen, and also where the back entrance was. They got out of the car and scurried to the door. Santana pulled a bobby pin from her hair and started to pick the lock. Principal Figgins didn't think much of getting the school decent security, so the locks were no doubt over a decade old. The lock clicked and she looked behind her at Sophie and smiled. "We're in,"

They ran through the dimly lit hallways and went straight to Puck's locker. He had his locker changed numerous times for whatever reason, but at the time he had a bottom locker. Santana knelt down in front of it and put her arm behind her, wiggling her fingers in a gesture to pass something. Sophie fumbled through the bag they brought with things they'd need in it. She got the shaving cream out and put the canister in Santana's hand. Santana took the lid off and put the top of the can against the louvered vent of the locker, aiming the spray to go through them and into the locker. Santana and Sophie were giggling as she sprayed the shaving cream.

Once they finished decorating Puck's locker, they moved onto where the cheerleaders lockers were all lined up. Santana had no idea how they managed to arrange their lockers so they were next to each other, but it made it a whole lot easier to locate Puck's cheerleader's locker.

"I have an idea," Sophie whispered. She didn't quite know why she whispered, but it was probably the whole rush of braking into and sneaking around their school at night and the risk of possibly being caught.

Santana turned around from staring at the line of lockers. "What?"

"We should booby trap the lockers so that when they open them, a slushie falls down on them. They're always throwing slushies at everyone, so how about we show them what it's like to be slushied?"

Santana nodded. "That's actually a really good idea. You go get some slushies from the cafeteria, and I'll start on these." Sophie nodded, put the bag on the ground and then ran towards the cafeteria. The cooks didn't do a very good job of packing everything up after hours, so the slushie machine was still fairly full and still out.

Santana used the rest of the shaving cream and put it in each of the lockers – not knowing whose locker was whose, or which cheerleader Puck went out with. She got a new canister out of the bag and filled in the remaining lockers. Once she finished, she wrote along the whole line of lockers 'the boy is mine'. She took a few steps back and admired her work, smiling. She heard footsteps rushing towards her, and turned around. She could see Sophie's figure was running towards her. As she got closer Santana could see she was holding a box of some sort. It was only when she was no farther than a couple of meters away that she noticed Sophie was holding the actual container the slushies came in, the liquid sloshing around as she came to a stop. "What are doing?" Santana asked, raising her voice slightly.

"I couldn't carry over like a million slushies in cups, so I just brought this," she shrugged.

Santana couldn't contain a giggle. Sophie bringing the whole container of slushie was priceless. "Alright. What about the cups? Did you bring them?" Sophie lifted her arm and a small thud sounded on the ground. Santana could see the outline of a long cup rolling on the floor at their feet. She picked it up and saw the cups were sitting inside each other and there were about a dozen of them. "Awesome," she smiled.

"Can I put this down now? It's kinda heavy,"

"Yeah, yeah. Um," she looked around, squinting. "Go put it on a table in that classroom or something," she pointed to the classroom that was slightly to the right of the opposite side they were on. Sophie walked over there and put the container on the edge of the closest table, making sure there was still room to use the tap to get the slushie out. Santana walked over with the cups and put them on the table next to the container. "Here. We'll start filling them up," A few minutes passed and the slushies were now in cups, all lined up on the table. They each took one and made their way out of the room and to the lockers. Santana picked up a chair on her way out, dragging it with her so they could reach the top of the lockers easier. She saw a flash of light to her left and paused, letting go of the chair almost soundlessly and grabbing a hold of Sophie's sleeve, making her stop. "Shh,"

"What is it?" Sophie looked around and saw what Santana was looking at. Another flash of yellow bounced off the wall and faint footsteps could be heard in the distance. "Shit!" Sophie dropped the slushie and started running in the opposite direction of the noise. Santana had no choice but to run as well. She dropped the slushie and ran in the same direction as her friend.

"Hey! Who's there?" A deep male voice called out. Santana ignored it and kept running. _Hell of a night to pick to clean the school,_ Santana thought. _I wants to get my revenge on._ She caught up with Sophie and they turned left towards the back of the school. There was a door coming up on their right, and Santana pointed to it. "There," she pulled Sophie towards the door and pushed it open.

The Janitor's Closet.

_Shit,_ Santana thought. _The bloody janitor is here and where do we hide? The janitor's closet!_ She rolled her eyes.

They were still breathing heavy, the heat from their breaths blowing against each other in the overly tiny closet. It was pitch black with an extremely faint light radiating through the bottom of the door. It was quite squishy and both the girls had something sticking into them; a broom, a bucket, bottles of cleaning products or the trolley used to put cleaning utilities on.

"What do we do?" Sophie whispered.

Santana didn't answer. She didn't know what to do. She didn't really want to be caught, but she wasn't nearly as scared as Sophie who extremely didn't want to get caught. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. She couldn't hear anything, so she opened the door a fraction as quietly as she could. There was no sign of anyone, so she opened it more. "Come on, no one's there. Quick," she whispered. She pulled on Sophie's arm and they ran out of the closet and to the door leading outside.

They were almost at the door when it opened, two tall dark figures walking in. They were very bulky, like they had things attached to their belts. When they stepped, their footsteps bounced off the silent hallway. They shone their long torches at the pair. "Stop right there! Police!"

Santana's heart skipped a beat, and she thought Sophie's stopped all together. "Wh-wha-?"

"You're under arrest for vandalism of school property,"

"What are you talking about? You can't arrest us for that! We didn't even do anything," Santana lied, shaking her head and taking baby steps backwards.

"I'm afraid we can." The taller of the cops walked over to Santana and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his side, grabbing Santana's arms and putting them behind her back. The shorter cop did the same to Sophie.

"Hey! I said we didn't do anything!"

"Then what are you both doing here so late, huh?" He raised his eyebrows. "We got a call from a janitor here. Says several lockers are damaged. And not to mention the school being broken into,"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Come on. Like there's anything worth vandalizing here anyway; it's already a dump." The cop put his hand around Santana's arm and walked her out of the school, Sophie and the other cop closely following. _Great,_ Santana though. _This is really happening _and_ my parents are going to kill me. Or worse; send me to that stupid boarding school they always threaten to send me to._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Also if you haven't figured it out, it's set that Santana wasn't/isn't a cheerleader.**

**Please review! I wanna know what people think!**


	2. Halstonbury

**A/N: I didn't know what to call Santana's parents, so I just stuck with Mr and Mrs Lopez :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Halstonbury<p>

"Santana, you're father and I were just discussing something," Mrs Lopez said. Santana knew exactly what they were going to say. And of course, there was no way of avoiding it. At least not while they were in the car. Her parents had picked her up from the police station and she'd been let off with yet another warning. Her parents were very grateful for not charging her or Sophie, but were extremely mad with the pair. Especially Santana; she'd been caught by the cops a few times before, and they'd had enough of it. Santana continued to look out the window at the passing street lights and into people's houses whose curtains were still open. "And we think it would be best for all of us if you go to boarding school."

Santana rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and looking at the back of her parent's heads in the front seats. "Oh, the boarding school threat again,"

"We don't even recognize you anymore, Santana. All this has to stop," Mr Lopez said. Santana scoffed and looked out the window again. "You're going to boarding school and that's final."

―

Santana was sitting on the floor of her room. Her clothes were scattered on the floor along with shoes, make up, bags, her hairbrush, and more. She looked at the suitcase in front of her and sighed. She got to her feet and started to pick up some of her favorite clothes. She roughly folded them and dropped them in the suitcase, most of the items unravelling on the way down.

There was a knock at the door and someone opened it. "How are you going?" Mrs Lopez asked.

"How do you think? I don't even know what to pack,"

Mrs Lopez walked over to Santana. "Honey, you know we love you, right? We always will."

"Uh-huh," she continued to look around at the clothes.

Mrs Lopez looked down at the suitcase and sighed. "You never knew how to fold clothes properly," she said, bending down and picking up the suitcase to put it on Santana's bed. She pulled out the clothes and put them next to the suitcase, starting to neatly fold them and put back in the suitcase.

Santana continued to shovel through the clothes on the floor and then moved onto her half empty wardrobe, collecting clothes and dumping them on the pile to be folded. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you can't fold,"

"No, I mean why are you actually sending me to boarding school?"

"Because, honey, we need a break from your rebelliousness and I'm sure you need a break from us."

Santana let out a silent sigh of frustration. She went to her drawers and got her deodorant, perfumes, makeup and picked up her hairbrush from the floor. She put them on top of the already folded clothes in the suitcase and sat down on the opposite side of her bed, back facing her mom.

Mr Lopez walked in. "We're ready when you are," Mrs Lopez stood up and walked over to her husband, putting her arm around his waist. "We'll be waiting for you in the lounge room."

Santana didn't bother turning around. She looked out her window and mentally took a picture of the view. She didn't pay much attention to the view normally, but she'd admit that she'd miss it. She stood up and walked out of her room and to the bathroom, collecting her toothbrush and other toiletries. She went back into her room and put them in the suitcase. She zipped it up and put it on the ground, pulling the handle up and dragging it out of her room. She stopped at her door and turned around, taking one last look at her room before turning the light off and shutting the door.

―

The air smelt clean and fresh, but with the occasional waft of horse or cow manure. Santana wound up the window and scrunched up her nose. _I can't believe I have to spend the rest of the year in this,_ she thought. She continued to look out the window. All she saw was nothing but trees, paddocks, fences, farm animals and more trees.

It wasn't long before she saw a sign that said 'Halstonbury Girls School - next right'. She was glad car ride that seemed to take days was almost over, but unhappy that she was almost there. She didn't know how she was meant to survive staying at an all girls boarding school in the middle of nowhere without seeing her friends for the rest of the school year.

She felt the car turn and was pulled from her thoughts. She took her gaze from her left and looked through the front window. Ahead she saw a large building, almost castle-like, in the shape of a square U. The building was a mix between light and dark bricks; the outlines of the windows and doors the darker color bricks and the rest the lighter color. The rest of the windows and doors were white, and there was a stone path around the front of the building. In the middle of the U was a courtyard garden with plants and small trees. As they drove closer Santana saw people running around or talking in small groups. Some of them seemed young – maybe 11 or 12 – and the oldest were around her age, maybe a year older. They were wearing a grey uniform consisting of black, tanned, or white tights, black shoes, a plaid skirt around knee level, a white shirt with a tie, and grey sweater. Santana cringed at the thought of her having to wear that.

They drove along the stone path until they got to a lady standing on the edge of the path with her hands linked in front of her. She was wearing a dark purple top that had small frills going down the middle to be met with a waist-high black skirt that went just below her knees. She was also wearing a pair of black high heels. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black, and she had hazel eyes.

They stopped and Santana waited in the car for someone to open the door for her, also procrastinating getting out.

Mrs Lopez got out of the car and walked to the other side, Mr Lopez getting out and putting his arm around his wife's waist. Santana could see their mouths moving and could hear the faint mumbles of them talking. Her parents shook hands with the lady and spoke more. Mrs Lopez turned and opened Santana's door, Mr Lopez's hand dropping. "Santana, this is Ms Corcoran, the principal. Come out and say hello please,"

Santana looked at them both and then got out, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms in front of her. "Hello," she mimicked.

"Nice to meet you, Santana," she put her hand out to shake but Santana kept her arms crossed. Ms Corcoran retracted her hand and resumed her previous position with her hands together in front of her. "Welcome to Halstonbury," she looked around for something or someone and then waved her hand in a come here motion. A tall blond came walking over. She was wearing the same drab uniform as the rest, but she somehow managed to make it look attractive. Her eyes were blue-grey, and her hair was up in a high ponytail. "This is Brittany. She's your roommate and will also be your guide."

"Hi," Brittany said rather enthusiastically. Santana just smiled.

"Well I'll let you say goodbye to your parents, and then we'll start on the tour," Mr Corcoran smiled. She told Brittany to come with her, and then walked away.

Santana turned back to her parents.

"We're going to miss you," Mr Lopez said.

"Then don't leave me here." Santana said.

Mr and Mrs Lopez briefly looked at each other before looking back at their daughter. "It's only for a while, and I'm sure you'll like it here," Mr Lopez said. Santana scoffed and looked away. She saw Brittany standing with a bunch of girls, talking but at the same time every now and then glancing over at her. She turned back to her parents when she heard them talk. "We should get going now. We'll call and write to you, okay?" Mr Lopez leaned in for a hug, and Santana returned it. Mrs Lopez gave Santana a hug after. They got back into the car and said another goodbye before driving off.

Santana noticed that at some point they must've taken out her suitcase since it was sitting up where the back of the car was. She walked over there and pulled up the handle. She saw Ms Corcoran followed by Brittany walking back over.

Ms Corcoran smiled. "Your uniform will be waiting in your room, and Brittany will show you around."

"Thanks," Santana replied, not smiling, but turning her head to the side. She thought she heard Ms Corcoran mumble something along the lines of "oh boy" as she walked off.

_Yep. "Oh boy"'s right,_ Santana thought.

* * *

><p><strong>ddd<strong> - Thank you :) I've actually written a few chapters ahead, so I'll try to update every few days or something until I'm up to where I've written now.


	3. The Fly

Chapter Three: The Fly

"And this is our room," Brittany said as she opened the door. There were 6 beds in the overly long room. There were two girls sitting on one bed, and Santana recognized them as two of the ones Brittany was talking to when she arrived. One was a blond was shoulder length hair and was wearing a cross necklace, and the other was a brunette. The brunette was talking to the other girl and didn't seem to notice Brittany and Santana's entrance. The blond, however, did. She stood up and walked over, the brunette turning around and looking confused as to why she walked away, but then realized they had company and stood up, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Quinn,"

Before Santana got the chance to reply, the brunette spoke. "And I'm Rachel Berry. You must be Santana. We've heard a lot about you. Well not a lot, but we heard there was a new student coming here from Ohio that had been arrested for vandalism of school property," as she continued to talk, Santana zoned out and looked behind her to see the rest of the room. There was a large window at the far end of the room, a bay window with a seat. A medium size bedside table with two small drawers above a large one was occupying the space to one side next to each bed. There were three neatly made beds on each side of the room, the middle left one's sheets and duvet slightly ruffled up from where Quinn and Rachel were sitting. A couple of folded sets of clothes were sitting on the end of the far right bed. There was a suitcase at the foot of each bed, neatly sitting on its side and out of the way. Santana had never seen a room so organized and clean.

"Santana?"

She was distracted from her observations, all three girls looking at her. "What?"

Rachel shook her head. "Never mind. Well it was nice talking, but I've got a huge test coming up so I'm going to the library to study." Rachel smiled and moved past Brittany and Santana and out the door. _Hmpf, she was the one doing all the talking,_ Santana thought.

Quinn turned around and started walking back to her bed, looking like it was the middle left one they'd just been sitting on. "That bed's yours," she turned her head to look at Santana while pointing at the bed on the far end of the right side with the folded clothes on top. "It's the only free one."

Brittany smiled. "And it's next to mine!"

Santana smiled an unconvincing smile, not really caring, and dragged her suitcase to her bed. She dropped it onto the floor and unzipped it. Surprisingly all her clothes had managed to stay folded. She looked around for a wardrobe to put her clothes in, assuming she'd have a wardrobe in their room. There wasn't one. "Um... Where am I meant to hang up my clothes?"

She saw Brittany and Quinn look at each other. "They go under the bed," Quinn stated, putting the book she had been reading the paragraph over and over again face down against her bed, and sat up from her position of lying down on her stomach. "The drawers." She added when she saw Santana's questioning face.

Santana, already on her knees, looked under the bed and saw two long drawers. She pulled the door-like handle of the closest one and cringed at the dead fly in one of corners. _Ew. No way am I putting my clothes in there._

Brittany jumped stomach first onto Santana bed and peered over the edge to see what Santana was cringing at. "Sorry. No one's used this bed in like forever," Brittany said, looking at Santana.

Santana looked up. "I'm not putting my clothes in here." She heard a small giggle from the other side of the room, and turned her head to see Quinn giggling. "What?" She snapped.

"Nothing. It's just it's either that or Miss Pillsbury will pack them away in vacuum bags."

"Who's Miss Pillsbury?" she asked.

"She's our warden,"

Santana looked back down at the dead fly in the drawer. She didn't want her precious clothes to be packed away in a closet by Miss vacuum-bag lady.

"Hey. What's going on?" A voice from the door asked. Santana looked up and over Brittany and to the door.

"Hey, Tina. This is Santana, she's new here."

"Oh. Nice to meet you," the Asian girl walked over to see what Brittany and Santana were looking at. "What are you looking at?" She asked as she got closer.

"There's a dead fly in her drawers." Brittany simply said.

"I'm not putting my clothes in there," Santana said again.

Tina sighed. "Here," she walked around to the right side of Santana's bed and pulled the drawer out, talking it to the window and opening both doors. She put the drawer outside and turned it around, resting it on the windowsill and tipping out the dead fly along with what loose dust there was. She brought it back and put it on the floor next to Santana. "There. You might wanna hurry up, though. It's almost 5pm which means Miss Pillsbury will be doing her rounds. If she sees this mess, she's gonna break," Tina informed, and then walked over to her bed – the one closest to the door on the right – next to Brittany's.

Santana didn't thank her; she just got the items out that were on top of the clothes, putting them on the floor beside her and then rolled the suitcase over, tipping it upside down on top of the drawer. All of her clothes fell out, some more neatly than the others. It was too much for one drawer, so she pulled the other drawer out and moved half her clothes into it and put the clothes folded on top of her bed – the school uniform Ms Corcoran said could be waiting for her – on top. She put the remaining items on the floor into the first drawer of the bedside table – hairbrush, toothbrush, makeup and more – not bothering to make it neat yet.

Brittany got off Santana's bed and moved to her bed, looking through her bedside table for something.

Santana awkwardly tried to get the full drawer Tina hadn't put back, into its slot.

Brittany heard Santana's occasional groan and decided to help. "Need some help?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine," Santana replied adamantly, now trying to push it in with her feet.

"You do know that only one side of the drawer is in and the other's out, right?" Brittany asked, tilting her head.

"Of course I know that." Santana moved back to her hands, and tried straightening it. She realized when it popped into place that Brittany was helping. "Thanks," she said quietly. Brittany smiled and went back to her bed.

Santana sat up more straight, getting her phone out of her pocket. She was expecting to have several messages but frowned when she saw there were no new ones. She looked at the signal bar at the top right and stood up, moving her arm around to try and find signal. She started to take a few steps around.

"You're not allowed phones here," Quinn said. Santana looked over at her and noticed she was still sitting on her bed with her book face down, like she hadn't moved.

"Wha-? You've gotta be kidding. How am I meant to call my friends?"

"On weekends from the phone downstairs," Tina answered.

Santana let out a sigh of frustration. "What is this place? Jail!"

No one replied.

There was a knock at the door and it opened. A lady with ginger hair and brown eyes walked in. She was wearing a pastel orange blouse with a loose bow around her neck. There was a broche on the left side of the slightly darker orange cardigan. Her faintly floral patterned skirt came up to her waist and finished at her mid-high shins. She somehow managed to look like an early thirties grandma.

"Hello, girls. How are we all doing today?" She asked. Everyone said their 'good's and 'great's. "That's good," she saw Santana. "And you must be Santana."

Santana dropped her arm and turned around. _Why does everyone know about me?_ "Yeah."

"Very nice to meet you. I'm Miss Pillsbury. I'm sure your wonderful roommates have brought you up to speed with the rules?"

"We were actually just about to. She only just got here," Quinn said.

"Well while I'm here I may as well tell you. Firstly, no cell phones," she was almost in front of Santana at this time, and she took Santana's phone between her thumb and index finger, putting it in a plastic bag she'd stored somewhere amongst her granny clothes.

"Wha- Hey!" Santana protested, trying to take back her phone.

"No eating in your room, only drinks with safely attached, non-spillable lids allowed. No talking after lights out, no parties or recklessness, no drugs or smoking, no running in the halls," Miss Pillsbury continued to somehow brightly continue going through the rules that she'd somehow engraved in her memory while going around the room and taking everyone else's phones. Santana stood there wide eyed, mostly the fact that she'd just had her phone snatched from her and partly from the endless list of rules Miss Pillsbury was explaining. "And no messiness." She finished, smiling. Santana didn't say anything, still taken aback by all the rules. She was surprised they were even allowed to breathe without 'safely clean oxygen'. Miss Pillsbury looked back to the left at the two empty beds. "Where's Rachel and Mercedes?" She asked.

"Studying in the library," Quinn answered.

Miss Pillsbury nodded. "Okay. Well make sure they don't forget to make their beds properly next time, okay?" She scrunched her face up slightly at the edge of the first left bed where the sheets were folded over at the head, and a fraction of it wasn't tucked into the bottom of the bed.

Santana followed her gaze and squinted to see the tiny bit of sheet unfolded, and then looked back at Miss Pillsbury, mouth open ajar and head tilted. "Are you serious? What kind of neat freak sees something that damn microscopical?" She shrugged her shoulders while pointing at the bed.

Miss Pillsbury turned around to face Santana, still smiling. "That's not the first time I've heard that, but I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that." Santana lifted her eyebrows and turned around, taking a few steps back to her bed and collapsing onto it, lying down. It was surprisingly not as hard as she was expecting, but it wasn't nearly as good as the one she had at home. "Okay. Well I'll see you all at dinner." Miss Pillsbury turned on her heel and started to walk out.

"Wait!" Santana said, sitting up on her elbows. Miss Pillsbury turned around. "Can I have my phone back?"

Miss Pillsbury smiled. "Nope."

Santana flopped back onto her bed. "Ugh!"

* * *

><p><strong>MandaMargo<strong> - That's awesome! I might just read that :) And thank you!


	4. Dinner

**A/N: Thank you all for the favourites and alerts :) And please review! Even if you don't know what to say and it's just one word; I love getting reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Dinner<p>

Santana and Brittany were walking through the busy halls and towards the dining room. Brittany had changed into casual dress – skinny jeans and a hoodie – as well as everyone else at the school. Santana was relieved when Brittany told her that they didn't wear uniform to dinner, breakfast, or – obviously – on the weekends.

Ahead a meter was Rachel and Quinn. Again, Rachel seemed to be doing most of the talking. Santana was surprised she even had anything left to talk about.

They reached the dining room and followed Rachel and Quinn to the table closest to the entry door. There were several tables in rows of three and at the end of the long room there was a cafeteria window. Most of the tables had already been filled up, and more people were still walking in.

Santana pulled her chair out and sat down. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up. "You're not meant to sit down yet." Rachel stated. _Great,_ Santana thought. _Miss I-Never-Shut-Up's sitting next to me. _"Why not?" She asked, still not getting up.

"Because," Rachel started. "It's not the way things work here. We come in, stand behind our chairs until the teachers are here. We get our meal and then we sit and eat."

Santana groaned and stood up like it was the hardest thing to do. She pushed her chair back in, turned around, and then rested against the back of the chair. She turned her head to the right and past Brittany she saw the other two tables were full. She turned her head more to look further up the room and saw that most of the tables now had occupants. There was one table at the far end, right near the cafe window, which still had a couple of free chairs. She recognized one of the people there to be Miss Pillsbury, who appeared to be wearing gloves and was polishing the table in front of her, so Santana assumed it was the staff table. She turned her body around to face the middle of her table and saw on the opposite side there was Tina and a black girl that was wearing a big necklace saying 'Mercedes' in chunky letters, so she assumed that was the Mercedes whose bed Miss Pillsbury was fussing over. Next to herself, on the left was Brittany, and on the right were Rachel and Quinn. There were a few more girls to the right of the table that she didn't know and they looked a year or two younger.

The room went quiet all of a sudden, and Santana looked up from her nails. Ms Corcoran stood at the far table holding a bell. She rang it and everyone, starting from the tables closest to the teachers, walked in pairs in a line to the cafeteria window.

When Santana's table was at the cafeteria window, she picked up a plate from the pile on the bench. She kept walking, looking at the food that was in front of her. There wasn't a great variety, but at least there were things she liked there. There were dishes of meat, mixed salads and vegetables, fruits, hot chips, and more. Santana wasn't that hungry, so she just stuck with a salad. She continued along the line and reached the cutlery. She grabbed a knife and fork, not really knowing why she got a knife since there was nothing to cut, and followed the rest of her table back to their seats. Santana sat down and was about to put a piece of sliced carrot in her mouth when she heard that damn bell ring again. She put her fork on top of her plate and looked up. _What now?_

Because of the distance, she couldn't hear the exact words of which Ms Corcoran started saying, but she heard something about praying and Grace. She saw Mercedes and Tina in front of her put their hands together in front of them and close their eyes, head tilting down slightly. "You said nothing about praying," Santana whispered angrily to Rachel beside her. Rachel didn't answer. Santana thought she may as well make something out of this strict school fun. She clapped her hands together in front of her, a slap echoing almost around the whole silent room. "Dear God," she started out loud. She saw Tina opposite her open her eyes and look at her. "Thank you for giving me food to eat and stuff," she paused again and looked around at the people glaring and looking at her before finishing. "Amen." She said the word slowly, extending it. There was a quiet giggle come from Santana's left and she saw Brittany moving out of her peripheral vision. She turned her head slightly and saw Brittany smiling, leaning her forehead against her hands that she'd unfolded and rolled into a ball, elbows leaning on the edge of the table. Santana smiled and put her hands down; resuming her previous actions and putting the carrot slice in her mouth. People around her were still looking at her, some smiling and silently giggling, and some looking at her with disgust or surprise. They slowly started to eat, and eventually everyone was talking among themselves.

"So is it true?" Santana looked up, realizing the voice was talking to her. Tina was looking at her.

"Is what true?"

"Did you really get arrested?" Tina asked.

Santana nodded. "Sure did."

"And you really trashed your school?" Mercedes asked from next to Tina.

"Yep," she nodded proudly. She wasn't actually proud of the fact that she'd broken into a school, stuffed people's lockers with shaving cream and wrote 'the boy is mine' across them, and then got arrested and her parents sent her to boarding school. She was actually a little embarrassed. But she wouldn't let it show at all. "How do you guys know all this, anyway? I didn't think you were allowed technology and stuff," Santana exaggerated, waving around her fork.

Rachel spoke up. "Actually, we're allowed computer access from 8am until 8pm on weekdays and 7am until 10pm on weekends, and the phones in the hallway are permitted before and after school hours and on weekends."

"Okay. Wow. I didn't need a whole explanation, whatever your name is again-"

"Rachel Berry." She corrected.

"Yeah. Whatever."

A few seconds passed and Mercedes spoke up. "Sorry, I don't think I've introduced myself, I'm Mercedes," she smiled.

"Uh-huh,"

"You know," Rachel started. "There's no need to be so rude. We're being nice to you and you're ignoring the fact and treating us like we're nothing but below you."

Santana saw a few heads nodding out of her peripheral vision, obviously too afraid or intimidated to say so themselves, so were glad someone brought it up. "Oh, I'm sorry, dwarf. I'll try be nice from now on." She smiled.

After a few moments, Tina and Mercedes started talking between themselves, and Quinn was talking to the girl to her right, leaving Brittany, Rachel and herself the only ones not talking.

"So," Santana started, extending the o. "What d'you guys do for fun around here?"

"We have school sports that most of us do, and then once a month on Friday the boy's school from next door come here and use our oval to play football." Brittany said.

"Next door? What are you talking about "next door"? We're in the middle of nowhere." Santana stated.

"She means the next closest school; Newbridge Boys School. It's about twenty minutes away from here."

Santana nodded. "Don't they have their own oval to use?"

"They do, but ours is bigger, and everyone loves it when they play here," she smiled. "Most of the teachers have trouble keeping everyone focused on their work because sometimes the guys play shirtless, especially when it's hot, and everyone goes crazy!" Brittany answered.

"What, have you all not seen a guy shirtless before or something?"

"Of course we have, but some of these guys are really hot." Rachel put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hands, looking out the far window and smiling.

Santana rolled her eyes and left Rachel to daydream and turned to Brittany. "What else is fun around here? Can we go into town – where ever that is – and go shopping? Or what about see movies?"

"Well on weekends if we get permission to go into town we can, but we have to go in groups and stuff. There's actually a school dance coming up in like a couple of weeks, so we get to go shopping then."

Santana smiled. At least they got to go shopping sometime soon. "Awesome." Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to be mean to Brittany or pull snarky comments. She didn't know why. She saw some kind of innocent child deep down in Brittany and she didn't want to insult something so sweet.

―

Santana lay in bed, covers up to her chest and her hands out on top. She was fiddling with her fingers and thinking about Lima and her friends and family. She never thought she'd miss it, but she actually did. Santana didn't know what reminded her of it, but she wondered how the cheerleaders and Puck reacted to the shaving cream. She so desperately wanted to call her friends and ask, but she didn't have her phone. _Hold on,_ Santana thought. She looked at the small digital clock on her bedside table. It read 11:38pm. _The lights were turned off like an hour and a half ago, which means everyone else should be asleep. I'll just go downstairs and use the phones there. No one will notice._ She sat up and looked around the dark room. She couldn't see any movement, so she figured everyone had fallen asleep. She pushed the covers off and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She started to slowly creep towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Santana jumped at the whisper. "Bathroom." She lied, turning back around. She recognized it as Brittany's voice. Santana saw movement at Brittany's bed, and saw her silhouette sitting up.

"Oh, okay."

Santana turned back around and continued to the door. She put her hand on the door handle then stopped, pausing. She turned back around and went to her bed. "I lied," she whispered. Santana sat on the edge of her bed, facing Brittany's bed. "I was actually gonna go use the phone to call my friend."

"At," Brittany paused. "11:39?"

"Yeah. It's like 10:30 or whatever in Lima." Santana whispered back. There was a pause and Santana lifted her legs back on top of the bed and pulled the covers over herself, still sitting up.

"Can I tell you something?" Brittany asked.

"You just did," Santana smiled into the dark.

Brittany let out a single quiet giggle. "That thing at dinner, with the whole praying thing, I thought that was really funny. I usually fall asleep when I pray."

Santana smiled, looking down and fiddling with the sheets. "Thanks."

There was a small moan from the other side of the room, and they heard someone rolling over; the sheets crumpling. Brittany and Santana stayed quiet for a few seconds just in case.

"We should probably go to sleep before we wake anyone up," Brittany whispered.

Santana turned her head and saw her outline lying down. "Yeah," she lied down too. "Night."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>MandaMargo<strong> - :)


	5. I Find Recipes Confusing

Chapter Five: I Find Recipes Confusing

"Santana! Get up!" Brittany pulled Santana's sheets down to her waist in an attempt to get her up. "Come on! Breakfast is in five minutes and if we're not there by then, Miss Pillsbury is gonna get all mad and we're gonna get like, detention or something!" Brittany pulled on Santana's arm.

Santana tugged her arm away and pulled the sheets back up and over her head, still lying on her stomach. "Go away," she mumbled into her pillow. "Sleeping."

"Santana!" Brittany pulled the sheets off again.

Santana moaned and rolled onto her side. "Fine!" She slowly got up at her own pace and walked to the door, not even bothering getting changed out of her pyjamas. Lucky she was wearing a pair of baggy grey sweats and a black tank top, so it didn't look like she was still in her pyjamas. Santana rubbed her eyes and gradually walked in the direction of the dining room. Brittany was next to her, also not in uniform, trying to walk a bit faster than Santana in an effort to make her speed up, but with no avail. "What's the rush?" Santana almost slurred out, still not woken up fully.

"Miss Pillsbury is gonna freak out."

"Be-Because we weren't at breakfast on time?" Santana frowned. It seemed like Miss Pillsbury was the strict, neat freak principal of all pointless tiny faults and errors.

"Pretty much," Brittany nodded.

They got to the dining room just in time and got their breakfast, sitting back down at the table. Santana was the last back to the table so she had to take the only free seat. Next to Rachel loquacious Berry again.

She caught the mid-ending of the conversation Rachel and Mercedes were having. "I agree. I'm extremely surprised that there isn't already one." Rachel finished.

"Already one what?" Santana interjected.

"An arts program." Mercedes stated, smiling.

"What we need at this school is an exceptional drama program that enables aspiring actresses and Broadway stars like Mercedes and myself to gain further knowledge and practice in singing and acting." Rachel explained.

"Well it looks like you already have enough practice time; wailing all of last night after dinner." Truth was Santana actually didn't mind her singing; she was really good. She wouldn't let her know though. She had to have _some_ fun stirring up people.

"Can I just say that I've been participating in singing and dancing competitions my whole life, and won my first dance competition when I was three months old. I've won numerous awards, so I'm obviously a somewhat amazing singer."

Santana rolled her eyes and looked out the window as Rachel kept talking. She was sitting at the same table as dinner, but on the right side instead of the left, so she was closer to the wall and therefore windows. The sun was shining down onto the grass that had mist lightly coating it from overnight. The trees were almost still, creating a nice shady spot under each one. Santana reckoned it would be a nice day that day, maybe a little on the hotter side, but at least she didn't mind hot weather. It reminded her of the day she met Puck. Her and her friends were at the beach on the weekend, and Santana went to go get drinks for everyone. On her way back she bumped into a guy – Puck – literally. Even though they went to the same school, they didn't really recognize each other. Puck took a liking to Santana and started hanging around her. Santana didn't mind, in fact she actually liked it; all that attention. She didn't get as much attention at home, both her parents working a lot and her siblings were out at friend's houses, but it wasn't like Santana wanted to spend time with her parents, anyway. Although now that she was at some school in the middle of nowhere, she realized how much she missed Lima. Not just her friends and family, but the town, surprisingly her school, and if course, Breadstix. She missed the non-strictness. _I mean, Miss Pillsbury had a hissy over a so called messy bed that was nowhere near messy,_ Santana thought. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard someone coughing a couple of tables up. She realized Rachel was still talking and decided to zone back in to the conversation.

"And I think she's just amazing. Such an inspiration."

"You're probably going to grow up to _be_ Barbra Streisand," Mercedes joked.

"How can that happen? Did you like, clone her or something? Wouldn't she be really old by then?"

"What is she talking about?" Mercedes looked back to Rachel.

Rachel shook her head and looked at Brittany. "She means I'm going to grow up to be just like Barbra."

"Oh," Brittany responded.

Rachel and Mercedes continued talking about singing and their inspirations, and Santana turned to face Brittany more. "So, um," Santana didn't know what to talk about. "What classes do we have today? Aren't I meant to be like following you and taking your classes for a week or something?"

Brittany nodded. "I think so. I have cooking up first. That's all I can remember without my timetable thing."

"Great," Santana extended the word, looking away. "I can't cook."

"Neither can I. I find recipes confusing."

―

It wasn't long before they finished breakfast. Rachel had started talking to Santana again, who regretted getting up late and having to sit next to someone who talks so much. Santana and Brittany had gone back to their room so they could get changed into uniform and get ready for classes.

Santana stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself in the distasteful uniform. She cringed at the knee high skirt and the white shirt that was a little too long. She needed to do something about the uniform so it was actually bearable for her to look at. She pulled the skirt up so it was around her waist, rather than her hips, making it finish mid-thigh. She undid the bottom buttons of her shirt and lifted it up, tying the two ends in a knot where her skirt started. She undid a couple of the top buttons of the shirt so it didn't look as dorky, and then looked back at herself in the mirror. _Perfect, _Santana thought. She turned around and walked over to her bed, pulling one of the drawers out from under her bed and taking out a pair of black low-heals. She didn't pick her most expensive ones, since she didn't want to ruin them, but the ones she chose worked well. She sat on her bed and put them on over the top of the grey knee high socks. She stood up and grabbed her sweater from the ground where it had fallen, swinging it over her shoulder and walked out of the room. Brittany was waiting outside, already dressed and ready, and talking to one of the other students. Brittany heard the door close and turned her head to see Santana. Her mouth slightly dropped and she looked at Santana from top to bottom. "Like what you see?"

Brittany snapped her head up to her face. "What?"

"I said these shouldn't be past the knee. Right?" She waited for an answer before speaking up again, seeing the blank expression on Brittany's face. "...My skirt."

Brittany shook her head, clearing her mind. "Oh, ah, no. No, they're meant to be like just below the knee."

"Good," Santana smiled. "Shall we?" She gestured down the hall.

"Yeah, uh. Yeah," Brittany did a brief double take before looking ahead and walking.

―

While walking to class, not only Brittany, but almost everyone was looking at her. Santana just kept walking with a small smirk on her face. Even though she just got here, she wanted to go home, and if not playing by the rules meant getting kicked out, she'd do it. She wasn't sure if dressing like this was in the rule book to not do, but she assumed it was a pretty strict dress code since everyone was wearing the uniform the same. Apart from herself, of course.

They got to the cooking room and Brittany and Santana walked to one of the ten stations. There were six benches each connecting to the walls on both sides of the room; half a bench space against the wall closest to the door, and two full benches about two or three meters apart from each other going up the room. They were set out to have two people at each station, with an oven, stove and utilities for each bench. The two full benches on each side were used on both sides, seating four people. At the front of the room was another cooking station – a white board and a lot of cupboards behind it – where Santana figured the teacher worked and cooked.

Brittany grabbed two chairs that were in a stack next to the door on their way in, passing one to Santana, and put them in front of their bench then down.

It wasn't long before the teacher came in and started explaining what they were making. The recipe they were cooking was chocolate chip cookies; something Santana expected wouldn't be that hard to make. After the teacher's demonstration, she told everyone to come up to the front and get their ingredients.

Brittany was busy frowning at the recipe, so Santana took the liberty of getting the ingredients.

"Right," Santana said when she got back. "What's the first step?"

"Um," Brittany frowned, turning the page back over and reading it. "Beat butter and sugar together with wooden spoon until well combined."

Santana nodded. _Sounds easy enough._ She opened the cupboards underneath the bench and looked for a bowl to use. She grabbed the biggest one and put the butter and sugar in. She pulled the drawer out from under her and grabbed a wooden spoon, starting to squish the butter. "Shit," she muttered when she realized the butter was hard to break up. "I think this is meant to be cut and melted or something."

After twenty minutes of preparing the mixture – multiple problems encountered – they were ready to put them in the oven. Santana picked up the tray with the already flattened balls of cookie dough and went to put them in the oven. "Brittany!" Santana half yelled. "You missed the part about preheating the oven! It's not heated up!"

Brittany was straight faced and then cracked a smile. "I told you I find recipes confusing."

Santana couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh as well. She put the tray back on the bench and turned the oven on. "And now we wait,"

After an hour, Santana put on the oven mitts that were hanging over the oven handle and opened the oven, a small puff of smoke floating out. She took the tray out and put it on stove, pulling the oven mitts off before throwing them on the bench and sighing. "Really?"

They got distracted talking and had left the cookies in the oven too long. The cookies went a really dark brown but not quite black. They were almost burnt.

"They look like Lord Tubbington's poops when he's been eating too much liquorice." Brittany stated.

Santana slowly turned her head to look at Brittany, eyebrows furrowed. She crossed her arms and looked back at the cookies. "Well. We tried."


	6. Convincing

**A/N: I realized that last chapter I wrote "these shouldn't be passed the knee," when it should've actually been "**_**should**_** be passed the knee," or "should be below the knee,"... Oops :\**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Convincing<p>

Santana sat on the seat of the bay window with one arm curled around her legs and the other rolling her phone between her thumb and forefinger along her knee. She was looking out the window to the grounds and through the mist of the rain. Four days had passed and Santana still just wanted to go home. The people were nice considering the snarky comments she made, and she didn't mind going to the school, but she was homesick. She wanted to be in her own room, sleeping in her own bed, getting up and going to sleep whenever she wanted to, and being with her friends.

Miss Pillsbury had given Santana her phone back until she came and did her room checks later on. Santana had spent more than five minutes walking around the room and out into the hallway trying to find a signal but couldn't, so she took to sitting alone.

She heard the door open but didn't bother turning around to see who it was. "The best spot is standing on a chair in that corner."

Santana turned her head to see Brittany. "What?"

Brittany walked towards Santana, pointing at her phone. "Signal."

"Oh," Santana nodded and looked back out the window.

Brittany reached Santana and sat down at her feet. "Are you okay? You look sad."

Santana looked back at Brittany. "I'm fine." Brittany glared at her and tilted her head. "Ugh, fine. I'm just missing home, that's all. I wish I would just get kicked out of this school and get sent back home."

"You really wanna go home?"

Santana frowned. "I just said that; yeah."

Brittany smiled. "I have an idea. There's one thing this school hates and that's breaking the rules. All you gotta do is mess things up; do the opposite of the rules, never be on time, mess with the uniform," Brittany looked down Santana. "Which you've already done."

"So... What are you saying?"

"You have to break the rules. And you know what, I-no we, are going to help you. I'll talk to the others later. I'm sure they'll be happy to help, 'cause I know _I'm_ in need of some actual fun."

Santana half smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

She smiled, putting her hand on Santana's knee. "Of course." They looked at each other for several seconds only to be interrupted by the door opening. Brittany quickly retracted her hand and put it back on her lap, looking towards the door.

"We aren't interrupting anything, are we?" Quinn asked. She and the other girls walked in.

"No. No, we actually wanted to talk to you guys," Brittany turned her body to face everyone that just walked in.

"What about?" Tina asked.

"Well," Brittany looked at Santana and then back to the others. "Santana wants to get kicked out so she can go back home. So I said we'd help her break the rules so she _would_ get kicked out."

"Wait," Rachel stood forward from the group, putting her hands in front of her and to the side a bit while leant forward slightly. "I'm not going to break any rules and possibly ruin my chances at this school and therefore my career. Plus, having my biological mother hovering over me and pretty much watching my every move isn't helping. It's awkward enough as it is." Rachel crossed her arms in front of her.

"What is she talking about?" Santana frowned, looking at Brittany and then the others.

"Ms Corcoran is Rachel's mom," Mercedes stated.

"She found out after she came here," Quinn said.

"She was adopted," Tina said.

"Well then who's her-"

"I have two gay dads," Rachel interrupted Santana.

"Right. She you have two gay dads and a mom... But didn't know you had a mom...?"

"Of course I knew I had a mom; I just didn't know who she was. Anyway, that's not the point. I'm not going to risk being kicking out this school just so you can go home." Rachel stormed off to her bed – the last one on the left and opposite Santana's bed – and sat down with her back to the others.

"Well I'm all for helping," Mercedes smiled.

"Me, too. It'll be nice to finally be a little rebellious," Tina said.

Everyone looked at Quinn. "Quinn?"

Quinn looked down. "I guess I could help."

"Awesome," Brittany smiled.

―

Rachel and Santana were sitting next to each other in English. They were waiting for the teacher to come in who was, as usual, late. Santana was surprised at how quiet the class actually was. Back at McKinley the classroom was always nonstop talking whenever the teacher wasn't in the room.

The teacher walked through the door and made his way to his desk. "Afternoon," he greeted. He put the folders he was carrying on his desk at the front of the room and sat on the swivel office chair. The chair immediately but slowly sunk down, the teacher not even having touched the adjustment lever. There were a couple of giggles from the back of the room and the teacher stood up. The chair slowly made its way back up. He leaned down a bit and pushed on the chair with his hands, nothing happening. He sat down on it again and it sunk back down to the bottom. He looked up to the class, starting to go red, and looked around awkwardly. People were starting to giggle and whisper more.

Rachel looked at Santana, who had her hand over her mouth while holding back giggles. She frowned, looking at the teacher then back at Santana. "You did that?" She whispered, leaning towards her.

Santana looked at Rachel. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, turning back to the teacher. "Might wanna cut down on the cheeseburgers, huh? You don't want the chair sinking any further and going down into the ground." Santana yelled out to the teacher, smirking. She heard a faint snort from beside her and didn't need to turn to recognize it as Rachel.

The teacher stood up, still blushing, and pushed the chair aside. He ignored Santana's comment for now, which made everyone giggle harder thinking he didn't know what to say. He walked over to the closest table and took a normal chair, putting it behind his desk and sitting down. "How about you put as much effort into your studies as you do into your comments, Miss Lopez?"

"How 'bout you get some crimson lipstick and a red dress to match that tomato face of yours?"

―

"So I was thinking," Rachel started.

"Why start now?" Santana said.

Rachel rolled onto her stomach. She and Santana were each on their beds in their room. After English was over they both had a free period so they were filling in the time by doing homework. Well, Rachel was anyway. "I-I think I'm willing to – if it's not too late – help you out with your pranks. I know it was you who messed with Mr Geoffrey's chair, and I actually think it was quite funny."

"Really? I thought you didn't wanna get caught by Mommy Dearest?"

"Who said we were going to get caught?" Rachel smiled mischievously.

* * *

><p><strong>Karabearr32<strong> - Thank you :)

**MandaMargo** - I'm glad! That's what I was aiming for!


	7. The Car

**A/N: Again, thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts!  
>I'm not sure I'm happy with this chapter, but a family member has just passed away, so I haven't really been in the mood or had the time to fix itwrite more. I'm not sure how long it'll take me to update next, but it shouldn't be too long.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: The Car<p>

The next day had come and it was Saturday. There was a bus going both days of the weekend and Santana and her roommates chose Saturday since they'd have more time to get ready over the length of the weekend. They got their wallets and bags and made their way down to the bus that was waiting on the path in front of the school.

Tina, Mercedes and Rachel were already on the bus and Quinn and Brittany were on their way up the stairs. Santana was fiddling with her high heels and didn't realize that everyone else was on and that she was the last one waiting. Or that the bus was starting to slowly drive away.

"Santana!"

"Santana, hurry up!"

"Run!"

Santana looked up and realized what she saw. She started jogging towards the back of the moving bus, and then got beside it.

"Jump!" Quinn put her hand out for Santana to grab. Santana stretched her arm and reached out, trying to run a little faster in what shoe wear she chose. _Why did I have to wear these stupid heels?_ Santana thought. The bus was speeding up now, and Santana had just grabbed Quinn's hand in time. Quinn pulled her up and at the same time Santana jumped up. The bus turned right at the gate just after Santana got on, and Quinn, Brittany and Santana laughed to themselves at what just happened.

They laughed harder, however, when they saw Miss Pillsbury bending down next to her car just outside the school grounds, dressed in a clear sheet of plastic, almost like she was loosely wrapped in plastic wrap. She had a pair of large gloves on while holding a cloth and thoroughly scrubbing the window of her car. Her whole car was covered in all kinds of things; food, paper, streamers. It was like someone teepeed her car, only with food instead. Thinking of it, Santana didn't know how she managed to get her car out there, but she wasn't going to question it.

*_6 hours earlier_*

"Brittany, wake up," Santana whispered while shaking Brittany's shoulder gently. "Britt," Brittany opened her eyes slowly and rolled onto her back, looking at Santana. "It's time. Get Rachel and Mercedes up." Brittany got up and quietly walked over to Rachel's bed.

Santana went over to Quinn's bed and woke her up, then went to Tina. When everyone was awake they tip-toed to the door. Santana soundlessly opened it a fraction and peered out. No one was up and she couldn't hear anyone. Well it _was_ just past 4am. Santana turned her head to the others and put her finger over her lips, then gestured to go out.

They all knew what they were doing and where to go; they'd discussed what was going to happen the day before. They all walked in pairs – Brittany and Tina, Quinn and Santana, and Mercedes and Rachel – to their assigned destinations. Brittany and Tina were going to the arts room to get whatever they thought necessary; paper, streamers, scissors, glue. Quinn and Santana were going straight to the garage next to the main building to start clearing things up and getting ready. Rachel and Mercedes were going to the kitchen to get all the leftover food from the previous day.

When they all met up at the garage, everything was in order and ready to be decorated.

"Got everything?" Santana asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright. Let's get busy!" She whispered.

They all put gloves on and started to pick up handfuls of scraps from the buckets and bags Mercedes and Rachel had brought. They were careful to make as little noise as possible while throwing the food onto one of the several cars.

Miss Pillsbury's car.

Once they ran out of scraps, food was scattered all over the doors, windows, trunk and hood, and even the roof. They moved to the streamers next; throwing it over the roof and then under the car, wrapping it up like a present. Tina wrapped streamers around the windscreen wipers on the front of the car and then moved to do the back. Mercedes shoved a piece of bread she'd saved up the exhaust pipe. Santana wiped a block of butter across all of the windows of the car. Quinn covered the two side mirrors by gluing paper to them. Rachel squirted honey all over car and wheels. And while Brittany wasn't sliding around on the slush of food dropped on the ground, she was picking up most of it and putting it back on the car somewhere.

Around an hour and a bit had passed since they first got up to when finished decorating Miss Pillsbury's car. It was getting close to the time when the early risers got up which meant they needed to hurry back to their room.

They all stood back and admired their work before walking to the door. Rachel, who had been standing at the door waiting, opened the large garage door a fraction and looked out. It was a lot lighter than when they first came outside, but the sun was yet to come up. Rachel didn't realize how bad it smelt in the garage until she got a waft of fresh air from outside through the small crack. "All clear."

Mercedes and Rachel went back to the kitchen and put the buckets and other things they took back where they belonged, while Brittany and Tina went back to the art room and put the scissors, glue and remaining paper back. Santana and Quinn went back to their room via the teachers' building to make sure that all the staff – Miss Pillsbury in particular – were still in there.

They all got back to their room just in time. The first few staff members had gotten up and were walking around the halls. Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana all jumped into their beds and pretended to be asleep as the teachers slowly walked past the rooms, listening for talking.

After several minutes, half the room had actually fallen asleep again, exhausted from staying up late and getting up so early.

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea-LikeTheFootballTeam<strong> - Thank you :) I'm glad you like it!

**Averypottergleelover** - Thanks! I never really actually thought about having Newbridge come! I was planning on having a certain part with them later, but then I changed it to the school dance (which will be coming up in a few chapters). But now that you've mentioned it, I think I'll include them in a later chapter :)

**Myhemotions** - Thank you :)


	8. The Video

Chapter Eight: The Video

"Shh," Santana giggled as her and Brittany quietly ran through the halls. She heard people talking coming up to the left of them down a corridor. She stopped, half turning around and pulling Brittany's arm. She pulled her into a part of the wall next to them that squared in with a deep red curtain covering it. It was like what you'd expect in a castle, not a school. The wall only went in no farther than a meter and wasn't quite wide enough for two people to stand comfortably in.

Brittany was pressing up against Santana, who was pinned against the wall. Their breathing was heavy from the running and excitement, and as they heard the voices come closer, they silenced their breathing. It was dimly lit in the tiny space, but there was enough light radiating through the sides of the curtain, making it bright enough to just make out the facial features of one another. Brittany and Santana looked at each other. Well, there was nothing else to look at after all.

The voices passed and Brittany spoke up. "I think they've passed," she whispered.

Santana could smell the faint smell of chocolate when Brittany spoke, being so close to each other. "Hey, when did you get to have chocolate?" she whispered back, ignoring Brittany's previous statement.

"I have a stash," she smiled.

Santana smiled back. A few seconds had passed when they broke eye contact. "Ah," Santana shook her head and looked to the curtain. "I think we're good to go."

Brittany shuffled back as far as she could – no more than a few centimetres – and peeked out the side of the curtain, Santana doing the same on her side. "I think so." She and Santana pushed open the curtain and stuck their heads out, looking around before stepping out. The people that walked past were gone, so Brittany and Santana continued on.

They got to the History classroom and peered through the window before sneaking into the door. They rushed to the front of the classroom and to the left where the TV and DVD player were sitting on wheels in the corner.

Santana was holding a DVD that had 'Property of Santana Lopez' written on the top. She took it out of the clear case and passed the casing to Brittany, and leaned down in front of the DVD player. She turned it on and pressed the eject button, the tray coming out. Santana took out the DVD that was in there and passed it back to Brittany who put it in the case their DVD was from. Santana pushed the tray back in and turned off the DVD player. She stood up and turned to Brittany, smiling. "All good."

Brittany smiled. They walked back to the door and opened it, but realized a teacher was walking right towards them while looking down at papers. Brittany shut the door quickly and quietly and turned around swiftly, bumping into Santana. "Teacher. Teacher. Other door," she whispered, pointing to the door in the left corner of the room near the TV. They ran towards it and both went for the handle at the same time, both retracting and replacing their hands a few times, giggling, before Santana stopped and Brittany opened the door. By the time they were through the door, the teacher walking their way had just opened the door. Brittany and Santana didn't wait around to find out which teacher it was; they ran down the rarely used passageway and through a door at the end, coming out at the main foyer at the front of the school. Both of them came to a stop after they ran up the stairs and down the hallways to their room. They quickly shut the door and leant against the wall, Brittany leaning her hands against her knees and Santana running her hand through her hair, both laughing.

"That was close!" Brittany smiled.

"I know right!"

―

"Everyone turn to page 126 and look at the TV." The teacher instructed, turning to the TV and pressing play on the remote. Everyone immediately looked up – a very different approach than usual – when they heard a male voice singing very badly. Santana and Brittany started laughing along with the rest of the class at the screen before them.

On the TV was a video of their teacher singing and dancing along to the beat of the music. He was wearing nothing but his striped boxer shorts, and his long, curly chest hair and sagging belly stood out. His dance moves were quite bad, and not to mention his singing.

The teacher frantically pressed all and every button on the remote to turn it off while mumbling nonexistent words before eventually just pressing the off button on the TV itself. He looked around awkwardly at his class, who were still laughing, some even crying, and twitched his head a few times before turning around and pressing eject on the DVD player. He took out the disk and read it quietly to himself before speaking. "'Property of Santana Lopez'," his voice rose as he slowly repeated it out loud. He looked up at Santana who was sitting three rows back next to Brittany. "What-How-"

"Let me," Santana interjected. "It's a video of you singing and dancing to a song that's defiantly not in your key," she stated the obvious while smiling and tapping her pen between her thumb and index finger on her book. "You know what? You should totally try out for America's Got Talent. Singing _and_ dancing." She lifted her eyebrows.

That comment made the people who had almost stopped laughing start up again.

"How did you get this?" He asked quietly.

"What do you mean? It says 'Property of Santana Lopez' on it, right?" Quinn actually took the video through the teacher's window just after dinner a couple of nights ago. Rachel kept a watch on the ground since Quinn was pretty much on the roof. Mercedes and Tina edited the video and burnt it into a DVD. She wasn't about to go outing them and saying they all helped, though.

"I know that. Just-How-You know what?" Santana leant her head forward and tilted it slightly and lifted her eyebrows. "Principal's office. Now." Santana smiled slightly and stood up, closing her book and putting everything in a pile. She picked the pile up and walked out of the room and in the direction of Ms Corcoran's office.

―

"What did she say?" Brittany asked. After class finished she waited outside Ms Corcoran's office for Santana.

Santana continued walking, Brittany pushing off the wall and walking next to her. "She just said not to do it again." Ms Corcoran did tell her that, but she also said she thought Santana was better than that. Better than the kid who's always after attention, better than pulling a prank on a teacher that's been there for several years. _Well, actually,_ Santana thought. _Two pranks._ Santana wasn't bothered by what she'd said, though; it wasn't like she hadn't heard it before. _Anyway,_ _at least I got in trouble._

"That's all?" Brittany asked in disbelief.

"Pretty much. So what did Mr Collins say after I left?" Santana asked.

"Not much. He just said to do the questions in the book."

"Oh," Santana huffed. "Well I'm glad I didn't have to do them 'cause I wasn't listening," Santana replied. "Oh, hey, for the next prank," she changed the subject. "I think I'm gonna need everyone's help. We'll go over the plan tonight, yeah?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Anon<strong> - Like I said, a family member has just passed away, so I haven't really been in the mood for writing. But I do agree that I could've made it longer. And as for Brittana romance, there will be, but that sorta stuff doesn't happen instantly! It's happening slowly, but in the next couple of chapters they'll be spending more time together and then they'll become closer. I don't wanna give away any more, but just be patient! :) But if you have any ideas lemme know!


End file.
